A case of life and death
by wazby
Summary: This story is about Kyla Hawley, a girl from district 7. She lives with her little sister and grandma in a poor house. You'll get to know everything when you start reading. Please review and give tips because this is my first story here.
1. Introduction

A case of life and death.

_Welcome to the 47th Hunger Games! This story is about Kyla Hawley, a sixteen-year-old girl from district 7. She lives with her grandmother and ten- year-old little sister Nadia. Her mother died out of starvation when Nadia was born and her father was killed by peacekeepers from the Capitol. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**_

**Tributes:**

District 1:

Peck

Alicia

Mentor: Pickford

District 2:

Tarburer

Midge

Mentor: Rachyl

District 3:

Darrell

Joeanna

Mentor: Stockhord

District 4:

Foler

Deaundea

Mentor: Mags

District 5:

Orrick

Isrella

Mentor: Goefor

District 6:

Upshaw

Selena

Mentor: Iriana

District 7:

Hudson

Kyla*

Mentor: Tebath

District 8:

Jackson

Daine

Mentor: Abbot

District 9:

Sherree

Tyreek

Mentor: Klasfand

District 10:

Callahan

Esperine

Mentor: Operia

District 11:

Kolt

Idonea

Mentor: Leonardo

District 12:

Rayne

Lolicia

Mentor: Beckett

**Prologue:**

My heart was racing like crazy. Foler was right behind me. I could see the camera's recording every move I made. When I got to the pond I jumped as far as I could. I quickly looked over my shoulder. Foler was standing on the other side of the pond, holding his spear in his hand. He wanted to throw it, but he knew he wouldn't make the distance and I would end up going back to get it. I jumped into a tree and climbed al the way up. Carefully, I leaped from one branch to the other; unaware of what was happening beneath me. I held the knife in my hand as tight as I could. The backpack I stole from one of the -now dead- tribute was slowing me down. I stood on a steady branch and looked down. Foler, Peck, Midge and Daine where looking for me. They were talking about something. I carefully stepped on an other branch. _Snap!_ I looked at the branch I had put my foot on. It was a thick branch that was falling to the ground where the careers stood. I climbed higher in the tree. I heard a scream, people yelling and an other cannonball fired. That branch killed one of the Careers. A hovercraft came in the sky and a body got lifted up into the air. One career down, three more to go. I started climbing down, until I heard something snapping again. Before I knew it, I was falling down to the ground. I hit the ground below me. The careers stood there, looking around where the noise came from. My head was spinning and my vision blurred. After that I knew that this would be my last few minutes alive. I closed my eyes and waited for them to find me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The reaping.**

As I was stirring in the pan filled with water my little sister Nadia was playing with her ragged doll and my grandmother was knitting a scarf with the last peaces of thread. The most feared day of all people from district 7 was tomorrow and yet still there were people acting like nothing will happen, like tomorrow will be a normal day except that two kids will be put into an arena like animals and get killed. Yeah, very normal. I took the pan of water off the fire and put it on the stone ground.

"Nadia, take your bath please. I am going to Audrina." She nodded and walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"See you later Kyla." Grandma said. I smiled and walked out the door. Audrina was already waiting at the edge of the woods.

"Tomorrow." She taunted. I rolled my eyes. We started to walk in the woods to the log where we always sat and discussed and laughed.

"Mark is also old enough right?" she nodded. "That's too bad."

"Nadia is still to young right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am so happy about that." Audrina reached for her pocket and held a bag in her hand. She took a piece of cheese out.

"Want some?" she asked. I smiled and she cut apiece off and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said. We sat in silence for a while. "Audrina. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have a feeling, that tomorrow is going to be different than other Reapings. Like something is going to happen."

"Yeah, I have that feeling every time."

"At least your name isn't in the reaping ball seventeen times." She nodded.

"I only signed up for the Tesserea once, but it wasn't really necessary." The sun started to set and we were looking at the beautiful orange-pink sunset.

"I better get home." We stood up from the log.

"Yeah, I guess so. Here," she gave me the rest of the cheese. "Keep it. You need it more than me." I looked at her thankfully and gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…" I walked back to Nadia and Grandma. The word 'tomorrow' spooked through my head. When I opened the door Nadia came running up to me.

"Kyla!" she said and hugged me. I patted her head and put the cheese on the table.

"Where did you get that?" grandma asked.

"Audrina." I said while I put the pan of water on the fire and waited for it to boil. I put some plants from the woods in it; cut up the squirrel I bought at the market and gave Nadia and Gran a piece of cheese. When dinner was ready we ate by the fireplace. It was a soundless meal. After that I cleaned up while Gran put Nadia to bed. After that I also said goodnight to Gran and went to bed.

When I woke up that morning, I had a strange feeling in my stomach like something is going to change forever. I put on my mothers old ragged blue gray dress. Grandma put my hair in a bun. Nadia had my old pink dress on. I looked in the mirror. I saw a girl, about sixteen years old. Her brown hair looked nice with the dress, although her skinniness wasn't really being covered.

"Kyla, Audrina will be waiting." Gran said. I nodded.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you two at the reaping." They nodded. I kissed Nadia on the top of her head and gave Gran a hug. After that I went to Audrina her parents' clothing shop. She gave me a warm smile. Her dress was beautiful. It was white with tiny purple flowers.

"You look great." I said.

"Thanks. You too." I could see everybody walking to the main plaza.

"Let's go." I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. We walked to the plaza with the crowd. We stood by the sixteen-year-olds and waited until the reaping began.

"Hello, hello district seven!" Evaniliana Prescott said through the microphone. Her wardrobe was even more ridicules compared with last year. Her hair was neon green and looked like she was put in some kind of fluffing machine. She wore a huge ball gown with bright colors and even lights. "I am Evaniliana Prescott and like every year, I will be hosting district seven's reaping and guide the tributes to be on schedule. Our tributes of this year will be trained by our lovely mentor Tebath Jacobson!" she expected an applause but nobody moved. I couldn't believe how happy and perky she could be about this. After that she held a boring speech about the Hunger Games, district thirteen and the dark days.

"And know for the tributes for the 47th Hunger Games! Ladies first after the men have been." She joked. Her hand went into the reaping ball.

"Hudson Dabbin!" A girl screamed and a boy walked forward and stepped on the stage next to Evaniliana. "Any volunteers?" she asked. Nothing. "No volunteers? All right. A big applause for Hudson Dabbin!" Nothing, except a girl crying so loud that peacekeepers had to take her away.

"And know for the ladies." Her hand went into the ball again. I squeezed Audrina's hand. Please, please don't be me, I hoped.

"Kyla Hawley!" I stood there, frozen. I heard Nadia screaming in the background. It was all so unreal. I didn't move until Audrina gave me a hug and pushed me up. Peacekeepers stared at me while I stood on the stage. I couldn't believe it.

"Any volunteers?" silence. I felt like bursting out in tears. "Nobody? Then a big applause for Kyla Hawley and Hudson Dabbin, this years tributes from district seven!" again nothing. Peacekeepers pushed us to a building. I didn't pay attention. Why did this have to happen to me?


End file.
